Troubled
by Zanah1213
Summary: There aren't many things I hate. But if I had to make a list, Axel Delfuego would be at the top. He's...troubled, to put it simply. Yet the teachers think we'll make a great couple. Akuroku, Roxas POV.
1. This Is The Future

There aren't many things that I hate. But if I had to make a list, Axel Delfuego would be at the top, no questions asked. I don't even really consider him a person. Harsh, sure, but I think he deserves it.

I mean, there are certain things I can handle, but when you smoke, drink, and are possibly on drugs, weed, crack or _whatever_, you don't make it very high on my list of good people. If you're someone like that, you seem like a troubled person in my eyes. And boy, is that redhead troubled. Or rather…_trouble_.

And don't tell me he'll become my best friend or…I shudder to think...my boyfriend. No way. NEVER. Not this guy. I just can't imagine anything like that.

Well, the teachers can, apparently.

0o0o0o0

"Yo, Roxy babe, what's up?" I was walking to school, books cradled against my chest, my cousin Sora walking with me, chattering on about _something_. I guess I should have paid more attention.

Then I heard Axel. My shoulders hunched up immediately, and I tried to walk faster. Sora noticed this, looked behind him, gave me a sideways look, and grinned. Giving me two thumbs up, he mouthed _Good luck _and speed walked (more like sprinted) to the other sidewalk. I groaned.

"Roxy, why are you ignoring me?" I kept walking, trying to ignore the annoying voice. Maybe if I ignored it long enough, it would go away. The owner of it too.

Things just didn't want to go my way, however, and owner of said annoying voice caught up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, abruptly stopping me.

_You can do this, Roxas…..Maybe_. _Maybe if you're lucky you'll die of some sudden, horrific freak accident and Sora will never forgive himself for it_, I thought grimly as I was turned around against my will.

I was suddenly facing a male, one year older than me, but he'd been held back one year, so he was basically in the same year as me. He had flaming red hair that seemed like they could spear someone and possibly cause serious damage to someone not careful.

Acid green eyes looked coyly at me, which I tried to avoid. They were different from my cerulean blue eyes. And one last feature that didn't seem that important, but I'll mention it anyways; purplish-black, upside down teardrop shaped tattoos just under his eyes.

He noticed me looking so closely at him and grinned. "You think I'm handsome, Roxy?" His hand was still on my shoulder, and he had to lean down slightly to look me in the eye. I brushed his hand off my shoulder, gave him a disgusted look, and spoke.

"You're hardly handsome. Now, let me get to school. I don't need a distraction like _you_." With this satisfying response, I walked off. Of course it didn't change anything. I heard footsteps behind me only five seconds later. Who knew he could process something like that so quickly? Amazing, really.

"Now that's just mean, Roxy! Not going to apologize?" I kept walking, making him walk too. Of course, Axel was annoying. He brought out only the best in me.

"No, I'm not. Because you don't deserve one. And do _not _call me Roxy. That's just degrading. And not cute." I smiled in silent triumph as I heard his foot steps skitter to a stop and his cry of outrage. Good. I messed with him. Now, maybe I could catch up to Sora and possibly forget the whole thing…Of course, Axel had to have the last say on things, so he spoke again.

"Oh, well you're just being an arse, now! Definitely not cute!" I should have been offended, but I just smiled to myself again and continued walking.

"I wasn't _trying _to be cute. Obviously your brain doesn't match your over sized ego." I was on fire now. He ran up to me, stopping me again, a glare in his eyes.

"Oh well, your brain may be big, but you obviously have no manners. God." He shook his head, and shouldered his bag, looked at me one more time, and then continued walking down the path, stubbornly remaining at my side. What did I have to do to get rid of him?

"Hey, uh, is that…Larxene? Up ahead? Yeah, yeah I think it is." Axel perked up, not even bothering to check if I was correct (Which I wasn't) before racing down the sidewalk. Therefore freeing me from anymore torture. Thank God.

Speaking of Larxene, she's like Axel's friend with…benefits. Weird beyond a doubt? Yes. Oh yes. How do I know? Oh, because practically the whole school knows. Gossip travels. I mean, it's pretty obvious there's _something_. Unless they're good actors. Which I don't think they have enough skill for.

"Roxas! Hey, Roxas!" I knew there was something else I'd forgotten. Sora came racing from across the street, not even bothering to look both ways, and almost collided with me. I sighed at his over eager face, which quickly fell when he realized the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Axel go? I thought…" He trailed off, looking down the sidewalk confusedly.

"He…left. Now, why are _you _so eager for me to be nice to him?" Sora grinned.

"Oh! Because you guys would make such a cute couple, and then you two can go with me and Riku on a _double date_!" He said it with such enthusiasm it was almost sickening. I shook my head.

"Don't. Ever. Play. Matchmaker. _Again_. Now, I actually want to do something with my life, and therefore, I'm going to go to school and forget this ever happened." I walked forward again, ignoring Sora, who was talking again. Forgetting the whole thing even happened. I wish I was that skilled at that sort of thing.

That's my life. Who knew a damn school assignment could change it that much?

0o0o0o0

The teacher was saying something and I was probably supposed to be listening. And instead, I was zoning out, thinking about…Girls? Parties? Family? Nope. Actually, what crossed my mind in those moments was Axel.

In an odd sense, Axel was handsome. That's not coming from me, that's just what everyone thinks. All the girls swooned under him, and I bet he'd slept with almost all of them. Well, the rumors said as much, but then again…that made them hard to believe. But what was obviously true was he had them eating from his hand, really.

There were only a couple of girls who hadn't quite fallen for him. Or…maybe one. Naminé was the new girl, and she didn't seem to understand the way Axel worked. She was an artist, and barely paid attention to him.

This frustrated him to no greater end. But he always acted all suave and cool around Naminé. She just smiled and continued working or drawing. I admired her perseverance.

And then there was…Kairi. She was a childhood friend. Was. I say this because the second we hit high school, she dumped Sora as her boyfriend, and left us behind. In the end, I guess it benefited us. Sora met Riku, and it turned out they both liked guys, and thus, each other. Lucky.

And Kairi…she hung out in that general circle that Axel had created. She was like Larxene, except not _quite _as special, if you understand. And I usually never talked to her because of that.

"Now, if Mr. Luz would like to actually pay _attention _to my instructions, there would not have to be any problems. Then he'd be able to understand the project better. Wouldn't that be nice?" I snapped back to attention as a ruler suddenly whapped on my desk. Sniggers filled the room as I chuckled nervously, raising my head from my desk.

"I _was _paying attention, Mr…" I hesitated, unsure how to complete the sentence. My teacher, Zexion Pennington, who preferred if we called him by his last name, sighed in exasperation. He was the only one who had told us his first name and last, so it was difficult figuring out what to call him.

"Pennington, Mr. Luz. Pennington. Now, the project. If you say you were paying attention then that means you know what the project was about, eh?" I chuckled nervously, then looked around, catching Sora's eye barely. He shrugged. No help at all, of course.

"Uh, right. Of course I was paying attention to the instructions. Of _course_." Mr. Pennington crossed his arms, while more snickers filled the room.

"Then, would you care to illuminate us on the basics of the project? Like, the deadlines, the due date, partners, and all the other little things?" I gulped, eyes darting to the side nervously.

"Um, er, of course! The project was about…Psychology, of course?" I used the course name in hesitation, and Zexion sighed again, putting his fingers against his forehead, like he had a headache.

"Kids like you….Why do I even bother…?" he muttered, shutting his eyes and then opening them, glaring at me. I looked away quickly, not daring to keep eye contact for more than one second.

"Fine. You _don't _know what the project was…Axel; explain to Roxas what he's supposed to be doing." All heads turned to the red head, and I moaned in my head. Just make things worse, that's what was happening. Axel looked around, at Zexion, and smirked.

"Of course, Mr. Pennington. The project is a semester long project and seeing as how this is the second semester, the class will start working on it now, and it will be due in June, correct?" Axel paused to get Zexion's affirmation and continued.

"This project deals with studying how people's minds work. On a later date, we will be assigned partners _or _there will be the option of randomly selecting one. Either way, a partner is a must because we will be studying our partners and choosing one of the options for presenting our project. Or, there is the option of thinking up your own idea. And note that the project will be a combined grade. So both students will have to work together. Does that sound right, Mr. Pennington?" Axel turned to the teacher, eyebrows quirked in triumphant questioning.

Zexion nodded briskly. "Sounds just like what I said. But…next time, I'd prefer it you would take your own notes, Mr. Delfuego. But yes, that is what the project is about. Partners are going to be assigned or chosen next class. And there will be _no _choosing your friends. Yes, I see you, Mr. Vancouver, looking at Mr. Luz. Not a chance." Zexion caught the eye of Riku, who looked sheepishly at Sora and grimaced. Zexion smirked.

"Ok, homework. I want you to consider ideas for your project, or choose one from the handouts. Then, write it out and I expect a rough _rough _draft by next class. If you are not one who comes up with original ideas, then write a report about how the idea you chose from the handout could be presented. Anyone who doesn't have a report next class will receive a zero and will be automatically paired up with someone who _did _have a report." Zexion looked every student in the eye, and then turned to me.

"Do you understand, Mr. Luz?" I nodded frantically, not daring to say anything, for fear my voice would crack, because that seemed to be happening a lot lately. Zexion nodded, and then looked at Axel.

"Now, Mr. Delfuego, let me see your planner. I need to sign it. And just to be sure...Mr. Luz, I want to see yours too." I started, and then sighed, pulling it out. I had fully intended to write it…_later_, of course. Axel smirked, pulling his planner out with an, "Of course Mr. Pennington."

The class bell rung just as Mr. Pennington finished signing my planner with a flourish. I leaped up, ready to leave, seeing Sora and Riku already slipping past the flood of students, clearly not waiting up for me.

"Ah, Mr. Luz?" I turned, seeing Zexion looking at me. He pushed the glasses on his nose up slightly, peering at me.

"Yes, Mr. Pennington?" I asked, trying not to stammer.

"Next time, there _will _be detention if I catch you not paying any attention in class. You can go. Enjoy your lunch, Roxas." I stuttered my response.

"Y-you too, Mr. Pennington. Good bye." I hurried out, almost running into the back of someone. A redhead someone. Axel. Oh great. He turned at the almost collision, grinning when he saw me. He winked, and I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Thanks for offering me that opportunity to show off my wit to the entire class, Roxy-dear. Maybe we'll be partners or something. Because that would be least expected, and Zexion likes that, am I right?" He winked again and strolled off, waving his hand in a goodbye before sticking it in his pocket. Kairi appeared from somewhere and slipped her arm over his shoulder, wheeling him away.

I grimaced at the sight, and then started as an arm suddenly slipped over _my _shoulder. I whirled, facing Sora suddenly. Riku stood off to the side, like a protective bodyguard; the strong and silent type. I winced, as Sora tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Man that was a close one, Rox! What were you thinking about…Axel?" He grinned, and I shook my head, pointing my finger in the direction of Axel and Kairi, who were still walking off, arms wrapped around each other _lovingly_.

"No…that," I murmured. Sora gulped; I could hear it clearly. Riku was suddenly standing next to us, eyes silently and furiously blazing as he watched the two. Sora sighed, leaning into Riku's shoulder, whose response was to pull him closer. I sighed too.

"You know…it would be really bad if you got stuck with Axel as a partner for the project, after all. He seems like…" Sora said, trying to change the subject. I finished the sentence for him, glaring at the two one more time before turning away.

"…An asshole? Yeah, yeah he does."


	2. History

I didn't sleep well that night.

Do you know what it's like to be as tired as who-knows-what but yet you find that your mind just will _not _shut off? Your vision gets fuzzy, and your body is almost on the verge of shutting down, but it just _can't_.

Well, that's what it was like for me, on that particular night. Along with the fuzziness that left my eyes blurry, my mind was altogether _haze-free_. Now, if I was trying to cram some words onto a screen on the computer for an essay due the next day, this would be excellent.

At the moment, however, it was anything but excellent. My mind swarmed with thoughts, _all _unwelcome at that time; Sora, Kairi, Axel, Riku, Axel, the project…and Axel. That stupid redhead was _not _getting out of my head, especially after his little spectacle earlier that day.

My mind burned with hatred, and my lips pressed tightly together as I thought about Kairi and how carefully she had deceived Sora. And if she was like that, and Axel actually liked her, even enjoyed her presence, then that said a lot about him. I really didn't want anything to do with him.

Yet, I felt the overwhelming urge to learn more about him, because he was such a dick that he actually intrigued me. With this odd, unwanted thought in my mind, I finally fell asleep. My dreams were filled with the colors red and green. And no, it wasn't a Christmas dream. Don't make me spell it out.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is a stupid project," was the first thing I said to Sora when I saw him, two days later, right before Zexion's class. He nodded sympathetically, and held out a slip of paper to me. It was typed up, but from the look of it, it seemed kind of rushed. Sora looked at me with his eyes wide in worry as my eyes skimmed over the words.

It was the homework, and it seemed Sora had gotten no help from Riku on this, for once. It was completely Sora's work and idea. I knew this because of the rushed way it sounded: Riku was absolutely _perfect _in getting his work done and yet he still found time to fuck around with his boyfriend. Ugh.

"So," I said, peeking over the top to look at my cousin, "the focus of this is food? Explain." Sora bit his lip nervously, but his words were clear and at least somewhat thought out.

"You know how people eat comfort food when they're upset or something bad has happened?" I nodded and Sora continued, his voice growing more affirmative as he grew more confident.

"Well, if someone eats a certain food item when they're upset, then maybe that specific food has certain effects on them chemically or something, and it actually _does _help them. Like, on an odd, emotional level. Does that make sense?" Sora asked frantically, anxious to hear me say yes, apparently. And actually, it did.

"Yeah. I think that's a pretty good idea. I bet Zex-I mean, Mr. Pennington, will _love _this idea." Sora's eyes brightened at the sudden praise. He clutched the paper in his hands, crumpling it up a little. I gave him a warning look and he stopped.

"You really think so?" he asked, excited. I puckered up my lips and put a finger to my cheek, like I was thinking really hard.

"Sorry, I exaggerated." You should've seen Sora's face: like a balloon, it deflated instantly, and he looked absolutely heartbroken, like…like Riku had just dumped him for that slut Kairi or something. Yup, that about sums up his facial expression. I quickly took back my words.

"Sora! Dude, I was just _kidding_. It's a really good idea, and so long as you get a good partner, it'll work out just great." Sora's happy expression returned and he beamed at me, happiness flooding his very being. He looked at my hands suddenly, as if expecting a typed up report of my own, crisp and perfect in my hands. Well, I had it, but suddenly something else became very urgent.

"So…where's your…?" he started, and trailed off because I was already walking past him and into the classroom, practically throwing myself into the seat and pulling out the thick textbook to obscure my face. This was because while Sora had been talking, my poor oblivious cousin had failed to notice the tall, idiotic redhead sauntering down the hallway, his arm just _casually _slung over a giggling Kairi.

"Why, Mr. Luz, are you actually on _time _to my class, for once? This is seemingly unheard of." Zexion's voice was filled with amusement as he looked up from his desk. Carefully, I peeked over the book and then sighed, putting it down.

"It's just…" Zexion smiled as I stammered.

"Axel's outside the classroom, isn't he? And with Kairi, right?" With an outstanding effort, I maintained an emotionless expression, revealing nothing, and shook my head slowly.

"No, I just decided to be on time today." Zexion laughed, sticking his chin on his hand, leaning on his elbow. With his other hand he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and that smile remained stubbornly on his face.

"Roxas, there's no point in lying to me. I'm not an idiot. Do you have your report?" Whoa. Way to change the subject. I nodded, because of course I did. I might have been late all the time, but I never forgot my homework. I was like Riku in that way. Just without the boyfriend part.

"Yes. I always do."

"Good. Let me see it."

"But, Mr. Pennington, it's…not even class time yet!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"So? I want to see yours first, before anyone else's; I know all about your habit of putting yours on the bottom of the pile so I can see it last." I grit my teeth in annoyance; I'd been doing that all year in the hope that he wouldn't notice.

"Yes, Mr. Pennington," I said, forcing it between my teeth. I pulled out a folder, which held all my homework, pulled out the report, and got up, shoving the chair back a little more forcefully than I should have. Zexion's eyebrows slowly rose above his glasses in either surprise or mirth, I couldn't tell.

Walking over to his desk, I had to push myself really hard not to just dump the report, two pages long, onto his desk. I stood over the desk with my heart thumping madly, and Zexion skimmed the top of the page before waving me off.

"No need to just stand there, Mr. Luz. Go ahead and go back to your seat; the bell will ring in about five minutes, so you can read Chapter 13, Section 3, please. I'll read your report and call you up when I've finished and find the time to talk to you about it."

"O-ok, Mr. Pennington." I quickly took my seat and hid behind the textbook, not really reading it. Students slowly filed in as the shrill, annoying bell that signaled five minutes to get to class and move your ass rung through the hallways.

"Hey, Mr. Pennington! What's up, favorite teacher of mine?" The familiar, sadly familiar voice of Axel boomed through the classroom, and I winced and pushed my head down further. Zexion might have laughed or sighed, it was hard to tell.

"Good morning, Axel. I hope you're not being overly nice to me just to hide the fact that you didn't complete the homework, like always," Zexion said. Axel laughed lightly, a little nervously.

"No way, Mr. Pennington! I can't greet the teacher who I admire more than the rest?"

"Well, it's nice that you think that, Axel. Now, where's your report?" Axel didn't even laugh this time, he just blurted out the answer. I smiled behind my textbook.

"Not with me, sir."

"That could turn out to be a problem, Axel. Thanks for being honest, though." Zexion shuffled some papers on his desk (probably my report) and cleared his throat.

"I'll deal with you and all the others who don't have their reports in a little. Roxas come here; there's enough time before class has to start for me to discuss your report with you. You can take your seat, Axel."

_Dumbass_, was my first thought, and then I realized that if Axel didn't have a report, it meant he'd be paired up with someone who did. Guess who had a report? If you guessed me, then ding ding ding, we have a winner! I was absolutely, positively, _screwed_. With a silent groan, I heaved myself out of the chair again, and headed for the desk, loathing my life up to that point.

Axel approached me as he walked to his desk, and leaned down a little (curse my height!) to whisper in my ear, "Guess this means there's a chance you and I can be partners, eh, Roxy?" I grit my teeth and set my eyes forward, ignoring him. He tched angrily and kept walking.

"_You wish_," I said out loud, just barely loud enough for him to hear. I heard him laugh, lightly.

"Of course," he murmured, before taking his seat. I almost thought I imagined him saying it, because he went straight to talking to Demyx, one of his friends. Another dumbass friend of his; he seemed to be a magnet for those kind of people, huh?

"Roxas, I'm waiting," Zexion's voice called me out of my thoughts, and I ran to the desk, colliding with it rather roughly.

"Sorry, Mr. Pennington." He nodded absentmindedly, and glanced at me with a smirk on his face. He handed me my report; it was completely free of his usual scribbled notes on the side, telling me what was wrong with the report. Then I flipped the page and saw the next page was covered with notes. Figures.

"Roxas, your report was well informed and although some of it needs to be fixed, I think you can create a wonderful project. Of course, yours definitely needs a partner, and it all comes down to that, hm?" I took this moment to plead with him.

"Mr. Pennington, if you're thinking of pairing me with Axel, I have to ask you to reconsider. I _cannot _work with him and I just think I'd be better suited working with someone else. _Please_." Zexion's thin smirk widened and I felt a terrible sinking of my stomach.

"Roxas, any pairs created are random and will not change. Whoever you're paired with, you're stuck with. Unless, of course, I find substantial evidence that your partner and you _absolutely cannot _work together, I see no reason to change any of the pairs that will be picked. Please, take a seat. I will announce partners right now, so you won't be all fidgety waiting for me to tell you." I nodded stiffly and turned around, ignoring Sora as he gave me a wide-eyed stare, and ignoring Axel when he winked at me. I was sick and tired of that guy, seriously. Zexion brought the class to attention as I sat down.

"Good morning class. I already took attendance, and would now like to collect reports. Pass them down to the left of your row, so I can collect them all in one go, thank you." Zexion got up from his desk, headed to the left side of the room, and collected the reports in a routinely manner. He went to the front of the room, shuffled the pile, and went through it, one by one. The whole class, including me, fidgeted nervously as he sighed when he noticed someone had not turned a report in.

Every time he sighed, he would pause and write something down, on a sheet of paper. Then he took out another piece of paper and wrote some more stuff on that one, separately. He kept glancing at the reports while he did this, so I assumed he was writing the names down of those who'd done the homework.

"Hm, the amount of people who did their homework is equal to the amount who didn't. Did you guys plan this or something?" Various people in the class shook their head no, and Zexion smiled.

"Well, it makes things easier. Now, I have two baskets; I will draw one name from the basket of people who actually did their report, and then that person will pick one from the basket of those who didn't, and those two will be partners. It's all by chance, so good luck!" I saw Sora glance at Riku in utter dismay; both had done their reports, so there was no way they were going to be partners, and no way for me to be either of their partners. My heart sunk lower and lower, painfully.

With a pair of scissors, Zexion quickly cut up the names, and put them in the baskets according to name. Shuffling them a little, he reached into one and pulled out a smallish slip of paper. With a smile spreading across his face, he announced: "Roxas, you're first to pick a partner."

A small 'Oooooh,' of relief, surprise, and anticipation filled the room. I, for the thousandth time, stood up, and headed for the front of the room. My heart beat wildly in my chest, and in the instant before I reached inside the basket, I just knew; I was out of luck.

The paper was rather jagged, cut quickly by a pair of safety scissors, and the name was scrawled across rather quickly. Still, Zexion had neat handwriting, and with dread, I read the name printed on it.

"A-Axel…Delfuego."

Screw me. Where it hurts. Just do it quickly, please. Anything to get rid of the image of that huge smirk that spread like wildfire across that fucking redhead's face as I looked up from the paper. Oh, that freak accident would be real nice right about now…


	3. Peachy

**Hey, guess who has some new chapters for you guys! Yep, I do, but this is the only one you get for now. D: This is a story for a friend of mine and these new chapters, four in all, won't all be available till her birthday in a few days. :P But enjoy this, at least~ **

* * *

><p>I guess my luck really wasn't holding up nicely that day. I wasn't even granted the freak accident to end my life. It was just a bad day, and it seemed it was only going to get way better, if not more interesting. And about the 'screw me' part? I bet Axel could take care of that. Since I'm going to be stuck with him for who knows how long, I'm sure he'd be willing to do about <em>anything <em>with me, of course.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the classroom, and everything came into perspective in that heart-pounding moment; Zexion (I give up on ever calling him Mr. Pennington again) had planned this all. He had <em>somehow<em>, and I don't know how yet, manipulated this little 'by chance' draw-a-name so I was _destined _to pick that redhead. I couldn't even think clearly. My hands wanted to crush something, and they took it out on the slip of paper. If only I could wring my hands around that slender neck of Axel's. Then I could truly be satisfied.

"Roxas."

My name, spoken in a gentle tone, pulled me out of my slightly held back murderous rage. I let go of the slip of paper, realizing I'd torn little edges off of it, and it was little more than curls of rumpled paper. I looked up, taking in the entire mass of half surprised, half amused looks from my classmates. Sure, Sora was looking at me with total shock and sympathy, and Riku looked…well, he looked like a statue, regarding me carefully, like a machine about to explode. I might've too, if Zexion hadn't put a hand on my shoulder, gentle but firm.

He spoke my name again, slowly and more carefully: "_Roxas_." His tone was wary, and full of warning. "Step outside of the classroom with me for a second." I followed him numbly, _fully _aware of the one particular stare that hawked me all the way out of the door.

"What's the problem, Roxas? You looked like you were going to explode of…anger, I suppose?" Zexion said when we were in the private safety of the hallway. I tried not to glare at him, so I kind of looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"Sorry if I wasn't clear, Mr. Pennington, but I said I couldn't work with Axel. I have to ask you to let me pick someone else." Zexion shook his head slowly, with a…was that a…a _smug _smile on his face?

"It's me who had to apologize. You see, I was also not clear, apparently, when I said that you're stuck with the person I picked unless _I expressly said you couldn't. _And, as of right now, I am convinced you can somehow find it in yourself to work with Axel. Now, we're going to walk back into that classroom, you will take a seat next to your partner, and we will continue on. Okay?" I could only find it in myself to nod, because wringing Zexion's neck was looking _even more _tempting than wringing Axel's, and that really meant something at the moment.

"Excellent! Ok, let's go," Zexion said, herding me back into the classroom. Expectant eyes followed me as I moved to my desk, grabbed my things, shoved them roughly in my bag, and moved over to Axel's area. I motioned for Demyx to move, and he quickly grabbed his stuff and pulled away from me like I was the _plague_. Ha, imagine; me! I ignored him and threw myself into Demyx's old seat, absolutely despondent.

"Someone looks chipper and ready to go, huh?" I bet you know who decided to open their big, moronic mouth at the most opportune moment. I couldn't find it in myself to lift my head and glare at the dumbass, but I cursed under my breath.

"Roxas. Look at me." Axel was speaking softly, and I could hear Zexion at the front of the class, calling out names. A few groans here and there, but I was positive all the pairings were far better than mine. There was a sudden pressure on my shoulder, and I looked up to glare at the cause; Axel's hand squeezing my shoulder as he waited for me to respond.

"I can't look at you for too long, because the idiot might pass on," I managed to say icily. Axel scoffed, and he actually looked pissed off. I noticed that he kept his hand on my shoulder, and it irritated me, so I shook it off roughly.

"What's your problem?" Axel said, whispering it fiercely.

"_You're_ the problem," I muttered, crossing my arms. I realized this was a childish act, but did it really seem like I cared about something like that at the moment?

"You're a real pain, Roxas. I hope you know that," Axel said, a grimace etched deeply on his face.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. And you're no walk in the park, either." Axel suddenly grinned, and his whole demeanor changed; I was taken aback and didn't anticipate his next response.

"So, what's your idea for the project?"

"I…what?" Axel looked at me coyly and repeated his question.

"Your project. What's it about?"

"It's…a writing kind of project." The coyness dropped off Axel's face in a split second and he groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Ah, fuck. You'd be the kind of person to think of something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I practically screamed, but he waved me off.

"Watch, Dem will get something easy, and he'll get a better partner than me. Damn, I might have to actually do some manual work this year," he muttered to himself. Of course, my eyes narrowed into tight, angered slits, and I glared at him. Of course, he ignored me and continued moaning about his sudden, terrible fate.

"Of course you have to do something for the project! It's a _group _grade," I hissed through my teeth. He finally listened and tilted his head in my direction, frowning still.

"And?" he said casually, shrugging his shoulders slightly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on just breathing.

"And if you make me fail this project, I will make sure you pay for it." He laughed, as if I was making a joke. Hunched over slightly, he made a move to grab my shoulder, but I dodged him.

"Oh, that's _hilarious_. Roxas," he said, stopping to look at me seriously, "as hard as you may try, you really can't intimidate me. At all. So, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop. Okay?"

"No. _Not _okay. Zexion is a sick bastard, pairing us together…" I muttered.

"What do you mean? Mr. Pennington didn't do anything; it was all by chance. I'm starting to think that fate has played a sick joke on me, and I'm rethinking being paired with you…" Axel said slowly, but I ignored him. If I was stuck with him, I was going to have to deal with him. Somehow.

"Just…just pay attention to what he's saying, please. I want this to be as perfe-Well, as good as it _can _be, if I'm working with you," I said into my desk, having face planted on it. I pressed my cheek against the cool surface, making sure to turn away from Axel, as much to get rid of the red in my cheeks as to get a grip on myself.

"Hm…Yes, sir!" I stifled a low groan at the happy-go-lucky tone that Axel's voice suddenly took, and pressed my fingers against the legs of the desk, sighing instead.

Everything faded to a dull roar as I sat there, completely ignoring Zexion at the front. I think he let me get away with ignoring him because he might have felt a tiny, miniscule piece of sympathy for me, and I was satisfied with that, if nothing else.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Roxas," Sora said for the <em>millionth <em>time as we headed for our homes. I rolled my eyes mentally and glanced at him sideways. He was looking at me with creased eyebrows, completely worried about my well-being.

"Sora, it's okay. Why are you apologizing?"

"It just feels like I should. How will you manage? I mean, he's _Axel._" I waved him off, faking a wide smile.

"Somehow, I'll deal with him."

"'Somehow' being the key word, huh?" he said slyly, grinning. I waved him off.

"Whatever. Who were you stuck with? I didn't even bother asking." Sora smiled.

"Oh, I get to work with Pence! He was excited about the food part, if anything at all…" I grinned at that, and looked ahead, sighing.

"That's cool. At least your partner isn't a pain." Man, I shouldn't have said that, because it caused another round of sympathetic glances that I really wasn't in the mood for. As we passed Sora's house, I realized he didn't stop to say goodbye or anything, and just kept walking alongside me.

"Uh, Sora? You do realize we passed by your house, right?" I asked tentatively. He nodded cheerfully.

"Yep, I'm going to Pence's house, so we can get started on the project. He wants to get started soon; I assume for the food part. After, I'm going to Riku's to study for the Chemistry test." I saw the perfect opportunity to mess with Sora just then.

"I think some other kind of chemistry is going to be studied at Riku's house, Sora," I said, barely holding back laughter. Sora's face flushed and he looked down to the sidewalk, unable to deny it.

"M-maybe," he muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Well, good luck starting up your project, Sora, my house is up ahead. And have fun studying with Riku later on!" I yelled as I started to run ahead. I faintly heard Sora half-yell "You sick bastard!" to my back, and I laughed.

The laughter disappeared from my mouth as soon as I was positive Sora was out of hearing distance. There was no reason for him to think I was actually really worried about working with Axel, because it would lead to more, unneeded sympathy.

I jumped up the porch steps one at a time and nearly tripped over one of the loose wooden boards. Regaining my balance, I retrieved my house key from my backpack and unlocked the door. To be expected, no one was home, and I called out loudly in the house to no one in particular.

"Honey, I'm _hoooome_!" Laughing softly to myself, I grabbed a soda from the fridge, which was looking devoid of food items, and headed upstairs. Stepping inside my room, I paused a minute to gauge whether it needed cleaning or something; it was messy, but I could still see the floor.

Placing the soda on my nightstand and my backpack on the floor, I threw myself on my bed and grabbed a pillow. Pressing my face against it, I screamed into it, as loud as I could. All my frustration was let out on that poor pillow, and it felt awesome.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, and I groaned as I recognized the ringtone I'd set for Axel. We'd traded phone numbers because Axel had deemed it necessary. I'd told him it was only for emergencies, but now 'Master of Disguise' by Family Force 5 was issuing out of my phone, and I knew it was Axel, about to piss me off, somehow.

"No way," I muttered to myself as I flipped the phone open and placed it against my ear.

"Hey, Roxy!"

"Uh…it's _Roxas_," I snarled into the phone, and I could practically see Axel waving his hand at me in a nonchalant manner in his next sentence.

"Whatever. Listen, I won't be available this weekend because…Oh, Kairi, you're early! Is Dem with you?" I listened a second, fuming silently as Axel continued to talk to Kairi, who had apparently arrived Demyx-less and with a fun idea. It involved some unmentionable things that made Axel chuckle nastily right into the phone, and I nearly lost the fluids in my stomach.

"I'm hanging up now," I muttered into the phone, and Axel was immediately available again.

"What? No, wait! Seriously, I won't be here this weekend, and I need you to start on the project. Could you do that, Roxy dear?" I let out my breath slowly between my teeth. Slowly, trying not to clearly display my anger, I spoke into the phone.

"Unfortunately, Axel, this kind of project needs both of us, at the _same time_."

"Isn't there like, a research part or something? I'm not needed for that, right? Besides this is just the rough draft part and you're the one who thought it up so…Kairi, I'll be over there in a second. Stop looking at me like that! Hehe…"

"I guess so. Have a good weekend, and have fun with that _slut_, okay?" I said into the phone, quickly hanging up. I fell back against the bed and groaned. Suddenly my phone vibrated, meaning it was a text message; I held the phone above my head and opened the message, which was obviously from Axel. I read it silently and slammed the phone against the pillow next to me, wishing it was Axel's face.

_Thnx Roxy dear. C u Monday. And I will ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now~ I have more, but as these new chapters are a birthday present, and it's not their birthday yet, I have to withhold it. Sorry. Just a few more days! :) <strong>


	4. Hang 'Em High

**I'm on a rooooll now~ But here's the next chapter; I've been waiting forever to post it, y'know ;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, ten at night, I was dead tired, and I hadn't done much for the project. I suppose in a way it was my fault, because I had <em>known <em>Axel wasn't going to be 'available' for the weekend, whatever that implied, and I'd still done absolutely nothing.

I'd gone out with Sora on Saturday, and he told me how Pence was actually a really good partner and how he felt really excited about this project for once, even though it was school-related and the only exciting thing about school was studying with Riku _after_ it, which we all know involves little to no actual studying.

So yes, he'd rambled on and on about his _wonderful partner _and _his excitement _about it, while I just walked around the mall with a seemingly permanent frown on my face every time he mentioned the project and the word 'partner,' which was only every other word. It was an okay day, even though I'd set out in the hopes I could forget about the project for the day, and Sora utterly ruined that hope.

And today, Sunday, I was told to clean the bathroom, along with various other parts of the house, and so I did, because it meant an opportunity to _not _work on the project again. I know I was supposed to do something, but it felt better to be cleaning the toilet than to be working on something that I knew Axel should be working on as well, and he wasn't. So I wasn't, either.

Still, cleaning the bathroom gave me an opportunity to think about how I could wiggle out of being partnered with Axel. At the time, I thought of nothing, and it only came to me at ten at night, where we are right now.

It occurred to me that if I did only minimal work, I could explain to Zexion that it was something that Axel and I had needed to work on together, this research thing, and I simply couldn't have done it by myself. I flipped over in bed, onto my stomach, and grinned into the pillow. This could work; it really could.

I fell asleep, my dreams thankfully devoid of redhead idiots and semester projects.

* * *

><p>I was feeling pretty confident when I walked into Zexion's classroom, and it seemed to show, because he peered up from his papers, a little surprised, but also amused.<p>

"Are you okay, Mr. Luz?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr. Pennington, but I need to discuss something with you."

Zexion had been glancing at the doorway, watching a few more students trickle in, chatting happily, but he faced me at the word 'discuss'.

"Hm, okay. Fire away."

I approached his desk cautiously. "Mr. Pennington, you said that if my partner, Axel, proved unable to work with me, or I with him, we could have different partners. Right?"

Zexion looked at me closely, almost exasperatedly.

"Yes. I did say that, but it's only been one weekend, Roxas."

"I know, but Axel didn't want to cooperate with me at all. He said he was going to be unavailable the whole weekend, and I was unable to accomplish very much because I needed my 'partner' to assist me. I think you made a mistake in letting us work together." Zexion didn't hold back this time; he looked visibly irritated.

"Roxas, you seriously think I would make a mistake about my students? About my teaching? I wouldn't have let you be partners with Axel unless I knew that you could at least get the project done. Never mind being 'friends,' if you could just get the project done, I would have been satisfied. But you obviously haven't gotten your facts straight, Mr. Luz."

"I…Mr. Pen-" I tried to interject with a few words of my own, but he cut me off harshly.

"Let me explain, I'm not done. You see, Axel contacted me personally, right after school. I'm pretty sure he got in touch with all of his teachers. He told us what he told you, that he wouldn't be available for the weekend, because he had to attend…his brother's funeral." Zexion said shortly, a small, almost sympathetic look in his eyes. That brought me up short, and I sucked in a quick breath.

"What? I…I didn't know. He didn't tell me that." Zexion nodded slowly, his all too familiar look of teacher iciness back on his face as he peered at me closely. I couldn't meet his eyes, because even though I felt a stab of sympathy for Axel, it didn't mean all was forgiven. The bastard could have explained to me, at least, what was fucking going on with him.

"I expected as much. He certainly wasn't happy about it. Now, Roxas, he should be back today, so I expect you to at least be courteous to him. Taking note of that, I suppose you two can go to the library today, since we're going over the reports, and I already graded yours. Then you two can catch up on what _you _didn't accomplish. Okay? Did I make a mistake this time?"

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I didn't want to meet his eyes, so I sort of looked at the doorway of the classroom and shook my head slowly. Finally daring a peek at him, I noticed he was smiling.

"I'm glad you agree with me on that. You can go sit down, in your seat next to Axel. Thank you for raising that point, and for allowing me to clear it up."

"Of course, Mr. Pennington," I muttered. I was thankful that Demyx wasn't in his normal seat, and had wisely taken the seat next to his partner, Tidus, and was talking to him with a wide smile on his face. Everyone had taken seats next to their partners; Sora was next to Pence, and Riku was next to Larxene, neither of them looking pleased about the arrangement. Otherwise, mostly everyone was pleased about their assigned partners; Aqua, a blue haired junior, was lucky enough to work with Terra, her long-time best friend. Why couldn't I be that lucky?

"Roxas!" It was Sora, grinning his ass off at me. He waved me over, so I dropped my bag on my new desk and walked over.

"How are you holding up, Roxas? Where's…you know, Axel? Did you get the work done?" I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He might be here, he might not. That's what Mr. Pennington said. And no, I didn't do anything this weekend."

"Oh. That's unlike you, Roxas." Sora looked unsure, for a second. A moment later, his wide smile returned.

"I know you can work with Axel. I mean, he can't be that bad, right?" I grimaced.

"You obviously don't understand him, then. He's a complete failure as a person," I snarled.

"What's that now?" I felt my stomach in my throat, and I turned slowly; Axel, looming over me, an eyebrow raised and a frown carved in his face. I took a deep breath, stood up straighter, and actually forced myself to smile.

"You, Axel. I was talking about you. _Get it through your head._" I turned on my heels, and stormed off to my seat. When I'd seated myself, I slumped in the seat, feeling sort of childish. I was feeling especially guilty, and Zexion's words ran through my head, continuously; _he had to attend his brother's funeral…his brother's funeral…brother…funeral._ It was this one thing, something I didn't know, and it was something that we had in common. It made things even more weird for me.

I glanced sideways, startled and a little upset to see Axel talking to Sora hurriedly; even though my cousin looked a little confused, and then a little defensive (I hoped it was about me), he didn't seem to be having that much trouble talking to the redhead. Thankfully, the bell intervened before (and now I was hoping they weren't discussing me) Sora could ask what was wrong with me, or why Axel hadn't been able to help this weekend.

"Okay, people, in your seats. Time to be serious about learning. That means you, Demyx." A few laughs came up from the small class, and Demyx grinned cheerfully, because Zexion was only kidding. Axel sitting down was signaled by a _thump _and a poke in my side. I was ticklish by nature and flinched away from the touch. The redhead grinned devilishly and poked me again. I sniggered, and then gasped, covering my mouth.

"Ticklish, I see. Well, just so you know, so am I. So, if you want a tickle fight, come over anytime," he murmured, adding a small wink when I found it in myself to look at him.

"I'm not coming to your house anytime soon, Axel," I growled, even though it was half-hearted; somehow, I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him, really.

"It's just an offer, partner."

"I don't care," I said.

"Oh, okay then." He sounded oddly calm, a little more subdued than usual. I found myself peeking at him again, and he was looking down at a paper, something I couldn't read from the angle I was looking from.

Zexion came up to our little two-people desk and peered down at us. "Are you two going to the library or not? I figured you two would need to catch up." Axel looked up, surprised, apparently.

"Oh? Well, I have something I managed to work on, even though I was…busy. I guess I felt the need to do it regardless of recent events," he said slowly, holding out the paper in his hand. Zexion accepted it with a smile, and it stirred something in me. Something familiar; old feelings of spite towards Axel.

"Can we go to the library? I guess I should…review things with Axel," I managed weakly, without lifting my head.

"Of course. I'll get you a pass. Grab your things and wait in the hallway." Obeying silently, I lingered for a second, trying to recollect my thoughts. There was no reason to be mad at Axel. I figured he was trying to show off, saying he'd done work even though he'd had more important things to attend to, but there was really no reason to assume that.

Out in the hallway, I began to assume differently. Axel was standing in the hallway, grinning. Namine was walking down the hallway, books clasped close to her chest in that cliché shy schoolgirl way. Axel smirked and waltzed right over to her.

"Hey there, Nami. You're looking exceptional today." She smiled, a small smile; it really didn't meet her eyes, and I figured she was tired of his endless, maybe fake compliments.

"Hello, Axel. Thanks."

"Where ya headin'?"

"I'm late to English. Sorry, I have to go." Without another word, she was walking quickly down the hallway. She paused a second when she saw me, blushed lightly, and mumbled 'Hello.' Then she was gone, leaving me just a little confused and Axel completely disappointed. He spotted me and the disappointment on his face turned back into a smirk, almost instantaneously.

"Ready to go? I thought you were never gonna come out of the class. We should be getting the pass in a sec." I nodded, not going to say anything if there were people around. It was another minute before Zexion was out of the classroom, hall pass in hand.

"Okay, boys, here's the pass. I expect you to go straight there; no pit stops, right?" Zexion said.

"Of course. Thanks Mr. Pennington." Axel accepted the pass with a gracious look, and Zexion nodded.

"I'll look over your paper if I have time. But, thanks for working on it, even though you had other things to attend to." Axel smiled, and it looked genuine.

"Thanks for letting me turn it in."

"Yes. Go ahead now, I have a class to teach." He turned without another word and was gone through the door.

"Well, we have the pass; we might as well go," I said hopelessly. I really was stuck with him.

"Right," Axel mumbled. We began walking down the hall, but I tried to fall behind Axel, so I wasn't walking right next to him. It was easy because he was taller and his strides were much longer.

I wasn't paying attention when he suddenly stopped and grabbed me by the shoulders as I was walking by. I gasped and he ignored me, pulling me into the boy's bathroom, which I hadn't even noticed was _there_.

"Axel! No pit stops!" I sputtered when he let go of me. The bathroom smelled clean, but I wrinkled my nose; it was a bathroom after all. Axel was in front of me, arms crossed, his back to me. I stood there, biting my lip because there was nothing else I could do. At least, nothing I could think of.

"Roxas…what's your problem with me? I mean, just tell me that, at least," he said, his back still to me. I scowled, crossing my arms too. My voice rose as I spoke, end I felt everything I wanted to say to him just come out.

"You want to know why you're such a problem, Axel? Maybe, just maybe, I might be the one person who thinks you're a complete ass. You think you're so much better than everyone; I remember how you decided to show off in class the other day, acting like a complete know-it-all while making me look like an idiot. And just now; turning in that paper even though you were 'busy' all weekend. Oh, somehow you managed to find the time to work on the project, even though you had to attend your brother's _funeral_." I struck a nerve with that last part, and Axel whipped around.

The look in his eyes though, caught me off guard; desperate, pleading with me to just cooperate and stop being the incurable smart ass that I have always been. I made a small noise of annoyance, my arms still crossed, and he took two steps closer, looming over me. Scared, I looked down, feeling my heart beating against my chest, the rhythm fast and messy.

"Please, Roxas…" he said softly.

I couldn't help it; I looked up with my chin pointing up to the point of defiance to glare at him in the eyes, but that didn't end up happening. His green eyes were locked on mine, and I was caught in them, now unable to look away. I think I tried to say something, but it was stuck in my throat; everything was at a sudden standstill. He was inches away from my face, and something was warning me about it but I ignored it because all of my thoughts were racing around, and there was no time to listen.

And then his lips were against mine, and I lost my thoughts altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry to leave you hanging like this! Tomorrow, you get the next two chapters! Happy Akuroku day~ 3 <strong>


	5. Search and Destroy

**All I can say is, I love my friend enough to put this one up too. I have no will power. xD Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Axel was kissing me, there in that bathroom, and all I could think about were stupid things. <em>Was he licking his lips before this or something? Because his lips are wet. Is he as upset as I am about working together? What. The. Hell. Is. Happening? Axel is kissing me, and I'm not supposed to like it! Someone's going to walk in and-Shit, just push him away! <em>

With my last bit of sense, I shoved him away, quickly wiping my fingers across my mouth as if to get rid of any evidence that yes, that redhead had just kissed me, and no, it wasn't like I'd thought it was enjoyable in the least. Axel was looking at me, his face just as stunned as mine felt; mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide with shock or uncertainty, I couldn't tell.

Our eyes met, and his mouth snapped shut with a small _click _as his jaws came together, and he whipped around again, back to me. I closed my mouth too, and I felt something, like anger, bubbling up in me once more. This time, it felt righteous.

"What the _hell _were you thinking, Axel! Scratch that, you obviously weren't!" My voice broke, and I stopped talking, but I'd said enough. Axel turned around again, his expression unreadable, but his tone told me enough; I'd said way too much, gone too far.

"Shut up, just shut up, Roxas! You think you're such a cute little kid, but when something happens that's not according to your little plans, you just blow up on everyone in sight! I bet you weren't thinking about anything, either, except for the fact that you just got your first kiss from a guy. I can't _believe _Pennington thought he could _get away _with partnering us up. I can't believe I let myself believe you would cooperate…" he added to himself, his anger gone. I wasn't about to let him play the pity game on me, though, and I found my voice again. Somehow, I managed to keep my tone normal.

"Oh, really? So we finally get to what you think about me. Glad you could be honest about it. If you have so many damn problems about working with me, bring it up with the teacher! Maybe he'll actually give a fuck and listen to you, since he sure isn't listening to me."

Axel actually laughed, loud and mockingly. "Maybe I will. I just might do that."

"Good for you," I spat, feeling satisfied.

"Yep. Maybe you'll get a partner who doesn't piss you off every time they even look at you," he said casually. Okay, that one actually hurt, to be honest. Accompanied by the look Axel gave me, it was downright painful.

"Hopefully. But that should be easy; you're the only person I've ever met who makes me want to hurt someone." I somehow managed to say that, even though I didn't mean it. Axel found some of his usual cockiness, and he smirked.

"I'm so glad to have been of service. You have my phone number, so you can call me next time you need to feel like hurting someone. My face will be all you need to obtain that feeling." He gave a short, quick bow, and I grimaced. With one last, nasty grin when he looked up, he sauntered out of the bathroom.

I shouted at him, one last time. "Just for the record, that wasn't my first kiss!" It was lame, it wasn't exactly a lie, but I didn't want him to get the last laugh, even in these last moments. Axel laughed, hand on the bathroom door.

"That's a good one." Then he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

I was alone. And oddly, it didn't feel right at all.

* * *

><p>"So you're just going to give him the cold shoulder and eventually, Mr. Pennington will notice and <em>finally <em>figure out that you two shouldn't work together? Is that it?" It was lunchtime, I'd given Sora the run-down of what had happened, and he had listened intently the whole time, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, why?" Sora shook his hand, dismissing the question.

"And you mentioned earlier that Axel had apparently been at his _brother's funeral_, just this weekend? You found that out from Mr. Pennington, not Axel himself?" I glared at Sora, wondering what he was getting at.

"Yes, Sora. I told you all of this. I haven't left anything out." Sora nodded slowly, a little pleased with himself, and he looked at Riku, who nodded as well.

"Roxas," Sora began, looking me in the eye, "it might just be that Axel is upset. I mean, you should know what it's like to lose a loved one. I can understand as well because…well, Ventus was my cousin." I jolted in my seat at the name.

"Sora! Please…don't mention Ventus." Sora had enough sense to look sorry.

"I'm sorry! It's just…In a way, you know what Axel's going through, right? He must be feeling emotionally distressed, and beyond sad, because maybe his brother was important to him. I think it's a little bit harsh to be giving him the cold shoulder, because of one stray kiss. He probably didn't even mean anything by it. I mean, you're giving up on each other, and it hasn't even been a week!"

"That didn't give him the right to just go out and kiss me! I don't care how _emotionally distressed _he is, you can't just kiss another guy like that! It's different for you," I hissed. Sora looked intrigued.

"How so?"

"Well you're…you know, gay. Into guys. So a guy kissing a guy is normal for you. It's just…who you are." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, but who's to say you aren't as well?" I bristled, feeling blood rush to my face.

"What! What gives you that idea?" I snarled. Sora grinned knowingly.

"It's like…well, actually, I don't know how to describe it. I guess it's like I can tell who's gay and who's just…straight."

"Riiight," I said, unconvinced.

"No, I'm serious! Call it my 'gaydar.'"

"Um, okay. What does this have to do with me?" Sora looked at me with complete exasperation.

"Roxas, you're not always this slow to catch onto things! I meant that maybe you're just upset because you don't want to admit that you might just be gay for Axel." It was my turn to be exasperated with Sora.

"How can you say that? I've barely hung out with the guy, and all I know is he's a pain in the ass and not worth my time!" Sora smiled.

"So says you. I think he's not half bad, so long as Kairi isn't around him. She seems to bring the worst out in everybody, especially Axel. But earlier, he was pretty chatty, right before you guys left. It's just weird." I had to agree with that; nodding, I considered things. Yes, I've already admitted to Axel being handsome, but it was in a completely non-romantic way. No, I didn't like being kissed by him, because I hadn't expected it and he shouldn't have. Otherwise…No, no, _not _thinking about 'otherwise.'

"I can just tell you're thinking about Axel, right now. And the kiss. Heh, how was it, anyways?" I stuck my tongue out at Sora, a childish thing, I know.

"Bad. A lousy kiss, if it can be called that." Sora laughed.

"I know you're lying, but it's okay. Good luck giving Axel the cold shoulder, lover boy." I blushed, trying to dignify myself with a comeback, but Sora was talking to Riku all of a sudden, ignoring me.

Somehow Sora had made things five times more confusing by pointing out things I'd rather have kept a secret. I absolutely hated it when he decided to be smart.

* * *

><p>It was a week after 'The Kiss' as Sora had dubbed it, and Axel and I hadn't been speaking the whole time. At least, not about personal things, or anything other than the project. We just…worked on the project. To make up for not going to the library after The Kiss, I worked especially hard on the research and came up with something decent. In the process of research, I remembered something.<p>

I had come up with my own idea for the semester project, and it was a writing project, like I'd told Axel at the beginning, when we'd been partnered up. It was more like a journal thing, where the partner and I would have to 'hang out' in a sense, and get to know each other.

See, I'd thought of it because I barely knew the people in my Psychology class, and I figured that if I was paired up with someone other than Sora or Riku (which couldn't have happened because they both finished their reports), it would just be tossing two random people together and seeing how they worked with each other. It was more of a personal kind of project, and it required me to work with Axel to actually finish it.

This wasn't what I'd hoped to figure out, and I couldn't believe I'd forgotten, but what's done is done. It was Friday, and it had been four days since The Kiss. I could get over it because what Sora had said on Monday had been running through my head since, and it made lots of sense. I also did stupid things when I found out that my brother had…died.

Even so, it was not easy admitting to a mistake, especially to a person like Axel. I had to sort of call a truce, and explain to him why. But I didn't want to do it in school. So, I waited until I was home (alone, again) to call him.

The phone rang five times, and I was tempted to hang up and text him, when he picked up mid-ring. His voice was not at all pleased.

"Roxas? What is it?" My throat was dry all of a sudden, and I couldn't find my tongue.

"I'm hanging up now," Axel said slowly. I could've sworn I heard him laugh softly when I freaked out at his words.

"No, please! Sorry…"

"Again, what do you want?" I had probably imagined the laugh, after all, because his voice was back to its normal coldness.

"I just…I need you to come over. To discuss things." There was no mistaking it this time; I heard Axel laugh a little, but it was muffled, like he'd covered his mouth.

"Is this code for you inviting me over for a tickle fest? It sounds like it." I couldn't help it; I cracked a small smile, and fought back laughter.

"What? No! Axel, please, just come over." He was silent for a second, but then he laughed again and answered.

"Okay, I guess." I smiled, relieved.

"Do you know where I live?"

"I only pass it every day. So yes, I guess I do know where you live."

"Oh. Right. Great. I'll see you in…?" I paused, letting him answer the almost-question.

"Ten minutes, tops. I hope you didn't eat anything; being tickled can make you nauseous, or so I've heard," he added evilly. Before I could respond, he hung up. I closed my phone and put it on the nightstand, stunned.

Axel was coming over in a short period of time, and I hadn't even figured out what I was going to say. I had to apologize, because I had messed up, big time, and even if he didn't apologize for the sudden kiss, the least I could do was tell him _I _was sorry for being so mean.

Almost exactly ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and I freaked out. It had probably been a bad idea to stand right by the door; the instant I heard the doorbell, I opened the door with a violent turn of the doorknob. Axel stood in front of the smaller door, and we were separated by a screen. Even so, I could see his wide eyes at how suddenly I'd opened the door.

"Um, you can come in," I said nervously, opening the screen door with one hand. He paused, looking unsure, but then he slipped in, brushing past me. I let out a soft breath, and let the screen door swing back, closing. Closing the main door as well, I leaned against it, watching Axel. He was standing in the foyer, hands on his hips.

"Nice house," he said softly.

"Oh, um, thanks. My mom's a…she sells houses. So, she knows what looks good."

"Right. Cool." Axel turned, smiling. I just leaned against the door, looking down at the wooden floor. Eventually I met Axel's eyes, and I'm happy to say I didn't see anything but mischief in his eyes.

We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. I ran a hand through my hair, my mind suddenly blank. Surprisingly, Axel broke the silence, a smirk on his face.

"Where would you say your most ticklish spot is? Your feet, your stomach?"

"Axel…" I said slowly, seriously enough to make his smirk slide off his face.

"What?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm…" I tried to speak but something was clogging my throat, and things were all wrong. Then there were hands on my shoulders, and I tried to pull away, but Axel held me there. Just an arm's length away, and I actually didn't mind.

"We both messed up somewhat, and there's no reason to mention it now. I guess, what's done is done. Forget about it. Let's just…focus on the project." I nodded, and this time Axel let me pull away.

"If we're going to work on the project…I hope you know it involves keeping a journal," I said strictly, and Axel got right into it, groaning dramatically.

"C'mon, Roxas. I hate _writing_! The least you could do is-" I cut him off, grinning.

"And you get to hang out with me, on a daily basis. I hope you're ready for that." Axel sighed.

"Anytime, Roxas. Anytime. In fact, ice cream, tomorrow. My treat, considering recent events."

"Um, okay?" I said uncertainly. Axel grinned.

"Awesome! You still up for that tickle fest?" I shook my head furiously, blushing.

"No way! I only invited you over for a quick talk about the project. I have other, important things to do. If you know what's good for you, you'll go start that journal." Axel pouted.

"What, and write 'After one week of observation, I've discovered that Roxas is a know-it-all who doesn't like to be tickled, so I'll tickle him when we go out for ice cream tomorrow?'" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want. Now, go."

"Sure. See you tomorrow. Text me a good time, mkay?" I was nodding absentmindedly as I was pushing him out of the door.

"Yep. _Goodbye._" I closed the door on Axel and sighed. Things felt way better now. Take that, Sora! We can be friends, and that doesn't mean we're gay for each other. How's that?

* * *

><p><em>It's been roughly a week and a half since I started this Psychology project. It's not at all what I expected, because I hadn't expected being partnered up with local class clown, Axel Delfuego. We had a bad first week, and even though we're back on solid ground (if we ever were to begin with), I still feel uncertain about this. He's not at all what I thought he would be, and I have to admit I regret being the one to 'judge a book by its cover' but I did, and all I can do is make up for it now. <em>

_ In fact, Axel decided to invite me for ice cream tomorrow, and even though I'm still considering his thoughts on me and my thoughts on him, this could turn out for the better. He's really…not that bad a person. He's been through a lot, and I understand him more than I thought I would. Although him constantly mentioning how we should engage in a 'tickle fest' is not something I will ever understand. _

_ It's a learning experience for both of us. And truthfully, I'm kind of excited to be a part of it._

* * *

><p><strong>The only reason you, my lovelies, don't get the next chapter is because I haven't finished it. Otherwise it would be up here too. OTL Tomorrow, it should be up. 3<strong>


End file.
